Knight of Shadow
by Misao the Great
Summary: Navi vanishes. Link is forced to return to the shadow temple, and Malon comes with him.
1. Chapter 1

This is the less mature of the two stories I'm writing, partially due to the subject matter and also because of the subjects. Link is a boy in a man's body at this point, which would cause quite a bit of confusion for any child, no matter how mature or serious he could be. I enjoy this story simply for its adventure aspect and the adorable way they behave around each other. "Whispers of a Hero" will be a much darker story, so enjoy the light air while it lasts.

Also, my thanks go out to all the wonderful reviews I received for "My Dear Fairy Boy." In my mind Malon is a much underappreciated character. Without her, Link wouldn't have his precious horse. As a child I always preferred the stories where the hero ended up with someone other than the princess. However, just because I plan on them being together does not mean it will be easy for either of them. Enjoy.

---

Knight of Shadow

---

All he could feel was an ache deep in his bones. It had taken him so long to get as far as he had come. The only thing that kept him going was the image of comfort that existed for him in very few places. Epona seemed to be slowing down without being told to do so, making Link immediately examine his surroundings. All weariness disappeared as he sensed something nearby.

Without making any sudden motions Link slowly drew his sword and rested it across the pommel. His horse's ears flickered back and forth rapidly, convincing her rider that he was not cautious without reason. They neared the open field, and Link urged Epona out of the wooded area with a light squeeze to her belly. She picked up her pace a bit and deftly wove between the pines that bordered the edge of the forest. Though he wasn't sure what was disturbing him, Link was sure that the danger was not entirely gone. As the grasslands became the only thing visible, Link relaxed minutely. Only a bit further and he would reach his destination.

It'd been several weeks, and he didn't even know if she would welcome him, but Link wanted to see Malon badly. He hadn't slept in days, and his mind only imagined Lon Lon Ranch when it day-dreamed of rest. Epona seemed exhausted too, and he could tell that she would not be able to continue much longer without a break. He only hoped that Ingo hadn't caused any more trouble in his absence. His hands gripped the reins harder as Link remembered the state he had found the ranch in only a few weeks before. Only Malon's pleading had kept him from gutting the man where he stood. Ingo was just like any of the cruel monsters he fought in the dungeons. Link's instincts wildly demanded that it was not safe around the slimy man.

The hero sagged heavily in his saddle, completely drained from surviving the shadow temple. He would have gone straight to the ranch, but it was necessary to make a trip to his own abandoned home in the woods. It was still eerie to him to be greeted by the Kokiri that he grew up around and not be recognized by them. To him it had only been a several months since he was a child. Despite being a mature and serious boy for his age, Link's mind still hadn't caught up to the place his body had reached.

Without warning the hair on the back of his neck and arms began to rise, and an icy sensation crept up Link's back. The feeling had followed him since he had freed Impa in the shadow temple. Link began to fear something had decided to stay with him. He had seen some horrific things in that place. Very few things could startle or disturb him, but something about rooms lined in skulls was a bit unpleasant. Winged heels tapped lightly against the horse's sides, urging Epona to move a bit faster. Neither horse nor rider was looking forward to the half-day ride with excitement.

The sun sat high in the sky, peering down on the chaos that Hyrule had become. There was so much damage to repair. Link quickly halted those thoughts. They only led to a frustrated feeling that had been festering in his mind in the last day or so. It had a very soothing voice and convincingly whispered that it would be much easier to relax and let fate run its course. He had already saved so many, why should they expect him to keep struggling and sacrificing himself for their sakes? He was so very tired, and at times when exhaustion was prominent, the voice's suggestions were very tempting.

A green hat shook violently as the head it sat on tried to fling the thoughts away. Link had been chosen. He knew the job had fallen to him, for some reason that he would never be able to guess. He considered himself no better than any other person. It was true that he had always been good with weapons, but surely there was someone else in Hyrule who handled a sword better than he did. It was absurd, but the sages believed it was necessary that he do it; for some reason the Master Sword had chosen him. He would not give up yet, not before it was safe again for the townspeople to come out of hiding. Not until Malon could leave the ranch and not be attacked by a Poe.

With every step Epona took, Link's eyelids dropped a fractional amount. He was weary to his core, a feeling that he had never experienced so strong. His shoulders drooped, swaying with the danger of losing balance. It wasn't much further. Link knew he needed to stay awake, or he might get left behind if he fell off. There was no doubt in his mind that Epona would head straight for Lon Lon Ranch, regardless of whether or not he was still on her back. His horse was loyal, but she too longed for the peace that Malon's song would bring. It was just a bit further…

---

Malon looked up from feeding the cuccos when she heard a familiar whinny. Just as she had hoped, a beautiful red-hued horse came into view from the entrance to the ranch. Epona had been an unusual result of breeding. Her sire had been a bay, as were most of the horses that occupied the ranch, many of which were his children. Her mother had been a sweet palomino. Unfortunately, the mare died soon after giving birth to the foal. Both Malon and Talon had been surprised at the vibrant tone of her coat, but Epona's uniqueness was one of the reasons Malon loved her the most. It was also one of the reasons she wanted Link to have her, despite the horse's reluctance to befriend the boy. Her intelligence was another reason.

Even from so far a distance Malon could tell there was something wrong with Link. He was almost completely slouched over in the saddle, partially resting on Epona's neck. His arms hung uselessly to either side of the horse. Malon immediately dropped the bucket of seed on the ground, ignoring the squawking of the cuccos and ran the distance to the horse and rider. She caught Epona's bridle, halting her independent march.

"Woah, girl." It was very obvious to her that Link was unconscious. She visually scanned him for any injuries, relieved when there was no sign of blood or missing limbs.

Epona pawed the ground impatiently, eager to be freed of the deadweight she carried and to roam the peaceful corral. Malon noticed the leather strap of Link's sheath was caught on the pommel of the saddle, probably the only thing that kept him from falling off. She unbuckled the strap, pulling the heavy sword and shield off of his back and onto the ground. Malon was not ready to catch Link when he fell, but she did her best to lower him without dropping his body. He was very heavy to her and almost knocked her thin body over in the process, but she was a strong girl. Malon removed the saddle and bridle, slapping Epona's flank to head her off into the field.

"Now, what do to with you, Fairy Boy." Malon frowned at the thought of trying to drag Link anywhere and actually succeeding. "Well, first things first."

Malon entered the barn and flung the saddle over a saw horse, reminding herself to clean it later. Then she went over to the corner where she had slept for the past few weeks. Link had taken to using the mattress on the straw pile whenever he came to visit. She shook the blanket out, flinging any bugs or loose straw out onto the ground. After straightening the bed out, Malon headed back outside.

"Mr. Ingo? Could you help me for a moment?" she called out. The older man immediately hobbled over. "I need to get him into the barn."

"Of course! I am so privileged to work here!"

Malon steeled herself and grabbed under Link's arms. Ingo took a hold of his legs, and together they hoisted the body that was heavier than either of them. There was a moment of panic when they weren't sure how to get him through the door and around the pen at the same time, but eventually they got his body onto the mattress.

"Thank-you very much, Mr. Ingo!" Malon smiled as she spoke.

"Think nothing of it! I am so privileged to work here!"

She watched the retreated back of their foreman with an unusual nervous expression, biting her lip. Mr. Ingo had returned to being a nice man, but there seemed to be something wrong with him. It had happened just after Link escaped with Epona. Malon dismissed those thoughts to concentrate on the boy at her feet. First she removed his hat. It wasn't the first time she had seen him without it, but it was certainly a treat to see it off. His hair wasn't long by any means, but there enough of it to tie it back and tuck inside the hat. She supposed it was close to the same length as his bangs all the way around. One time he had left it off while cleaning his sword. Malon had teased him about the jagged edges, suggesting that he used the sword to cut it. He had given her a tiny smile and answered mysteriously, "Maybe I do."

Malon left her spot for a moment to pump water into her bucket. When she returned Link was waking up.

"Ah, you're awake now. I wish you'd woken sooner and so we didn't have to drag you in here." She remembered not to mention that Mr. Ingo had helped her. She doubted that Link would be happy to know that man had had his hands on him.

Link watched Malon come towards him. It was still strange to see her as an adult instead of the ten-year-old she used to be. He had thought it several times, and each time it embarrassed him, but she was very pretty. When Talon had asked him if he was still interested in marrying her Link hadn't been able to reply. He'd mumbled something and left the room to Talon's laughter. It'd taken several minutes for the crimson to leave his face. Of course, similar things happened to his face when someone asked him about Princess Zelda. He supposed it was a typical response to girls. Despite being in a man's body, Link knew he was not a man yet. The body was almost like getting a tool for battle. He wasn't sure why he didn't blush around Ruto; he just felt fear. His mind supplied an explanation in the difference of temperament. Apparently aggressive girls scared him.

Malon settled on the ground again and handed Link the washrag. He silently cleaned his face and neck before he froze, horror filling his expression. Malon watched him, worried.

"Link, what's wrong?"

"Where's Navi!" he demanded.

Malon paused. She hadn't seen the fairy when Epona rode in. Navi hadn't been hiding under his hat either.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her," Malon replied, beginning to feel anxious as well. She liked the fairy and enjoyed poking fun at their quiet friend together.

Link started struggling to his feet, fully planning to launch a search mission. Malon clamped her hands down on his shoulders, easily pushing him back onto the bed.

"No, you are not going anywhere until you've rested. If I can push you down any creature can."

Link stared right into her eyes with determination. "Malon, I have to find her."

She had seen the boy's courage before but never so blatantly. "Let me check outside first. You really need to rest."

"If you can't find her, I'm not resting. I'm going back to get her."

Malon nodded gravely. She rose from the ground and quickly left the barn in search of Link's missing companion.

The Hero of Time collapsed back onto the mattress soon as he was alone. Malon was right; he did need to stay right where he was. But Link knew he could not stand the idea of something happening to Navi because he was lying around. She had been his faithful guide, risking herself during every battle with him. More importantly, she had become his friend. He tried to remember the last time he had noticed her presence. She had been there when Impa was freed and added her medallion to his collection. He must have lost her just outside of the temple. The absence should have bothered him sooner. Link began to wonder if he went all the way to the Lost Woods without knowing his fairy was missing. Then there was that presence to wonder about…

Link stopped his thoughts for a moment, trying to sense the feeling that had been bothering for the better part of a day. It was gone.

---

Malon gazed around the whole ranch, but it only confirmed what she already feared. The fairy was nowhere in sight.

She wasn't sure what to do. Link needed to stay where he was for at least a day, but he was determined to head out immediately. She debated about checking Hyrule Field just outside the entrance, but Link had made her promise not to leave the safety of the ranch alone. Malon made a stop in the house, grabbing several bottles of milk before going back to the barn.

---

When the door opened and Link saw Malon's sad expression, he knew what he had to do. He ignored his screaming muscles and dizziness to rise and strap on his sword.

"Wait, at least drink this first." Malon handed him two bottles of Lon Lon Milk.

Link gave her a grateful smile and downed both bottles without hesitation. The change was immediate. He felt his energy returning within seconds and decided that he could do what was needed. The milk couldn't fix everything; he was weary in more than one way, but it certainly helped. His shield went on next, and Link was ready to go. He went to the door, ready to leave without saying any partings.

"Wait."

Link gave her a questioning glance, pausing for her to continue.

"If it wouldn't be an inconvenience, I mean, you don't have to let me, but if you wouldn't mind," Link watched her looking more nervous than he had ever seen before, "could I come with you?"

Malon was nervous about asking him, but she was worried about Navi too. More importantly, she was worried about Link. Without his fairy to keep an eye on him, he could disappear or be seriously hurt and no one would know. She didn't know how much help she would really be, but she wanted to try.

Link mentally debated the situation. It was true that he always went without another person on his journeys, but he had never been alone before. Some of the things he had fought against would have been much more intimidating if he hadn't had his fairy backing him up. His common sense told him that bringing Malon along would be a horrible idea and would just result in her getting in the way or hurt. His heart begged to let her come, begged to not be alone. It was remarkable how much it sounded like a lost child.

"I suppose you can," he said slowly, "but only as far as the village."

Malon's face lit up with excitement. She had never been on an adventure before. Even if she was only going part of the way, it was better than nothing.

Link couldn't help but grin lightly at her response. He had to admit that she would be pleasant to have with him.

"I'll be back in a moment!" Malon scrambled out the door in front of him and dashed off to the house.

Link wondered if that was one reason he was so comfortable around her. She could still act like she was ten. But that wasn't fair, part of him reminded. She was very much an adult as well. Link wasn't sure how it worked, but he knew that it did. She was just Malon.

It took a bit longer than the promised moment, but Malon returned quickly, changed and ready for action. She had donned a pair of leather riding pants and a traveling tunic, similar to his own but light blue. Though he noticed it, he didn't comment on how the shirt brought out the color in her eyes. Link waited patiently while she called the horses.

"Do you think I need to take anything with me?" she asked him.

He considered it briefly before replying. "No." He had more than enough money for both of them, and she wouldn't need anything to stay in the town.

"That's fine, but you'd better protect me, Fairy Boy!" She said it entirely in jest with a light tone, but Link knew it all too well. He would not let anything happen to her.

Epona came to Link and waited patiently while he saddled her. Malon had readied one of the bay horses for herself and was already mounted.

"Link, meet Sehiro."

Link reach out to pat the other horse's neck. "He's beautiful."

"He's Epona's brother," Malon said distractedly.

"We need to leave now."

"I know," Malon said quietly. "It's just… I've never left the ranch before without knowing when I'll be back."

Link sat on Epona, unsure of how to make her mood lighten.

"I'm okay," she supplied. "Now, let's go before the trail gets cold!" Malon boldly pointed ahead and spurred her horse on.

Link chuckled to himself and followed.

---

Link wished again for the twentieth time that Kakariko would give up their 'no horse policy'. After sending both horses back to the ranch, Link had led her to the heart of the village where the fire had taken place just a few days earlier. Luckily the damage was minimal, and the shooting gallery was still open for business. However, it was unusually quiet even for midnight; Link went on guard immediately. They made their way around the buildings cautiously, searching for any signs of life. The only thing moving around was a lone cucco. Malon was beginning to feel fear but kept silent.

An unsettled feeling sat in Link's belly. The magical residue reminded him of the presence he had felt earlier. The whole scene brought forth images of the malevolent spirit that had attacked the town just days before. Link wished he'd thought to ask Impa about the spirits in the temple when he had the chance. He also began to seriously regret bringing Malon along. It was true that he always fought better when protection was part of his motivation, but now that strange things were happening that he didn't know how to handle, Link really didn't want to chance something happening to her.

Link had to decide what to do. Sending Malon back to the ranch alone was out of the question. He couldn't imagine having her out of his sight and not in definite safety at the moment. Escorting her back to the ranch also wouldn't work. Whatever was going on, he needed to stop it before it got worse. For once Sheik was mysteriously absent. Usually he was mysteriously present but rather predictably. Link had to assume that whatever was going on did not directly connect to his effort to free the sages. Once again he desperately wished that Navi was with him. He hadn't realized how much he had come to rely on her insight or jeering to keep him moving. It simply drove home how helpless he really was. Hyrule was doomed if she was relying on him to save her.

The voice had returned. _See, there is no point in even trying. Why bother trying to save an ungrateful world when you probably don't even have the strength to do it._ A dark feeling sent a tingle throughout his body. _You're rather helpless without your fairy, Fairy Boy._ The mocking tone of the voice made Malon's nickname so very bitter-sounding.

Link was so possessed by those foreign thoughts that he almost didn't even hear Malon calling frantically to him.

"What? I'm sorry, is something wrong?"

Malon watched him anxiously. He had been standing in the same spot for several minutes without moving a muscle or saying anything. She considered that grounds to be worried.

"It's nothing, Link. You just seemed lost for a bit," she said slowly. "Are you all right?"

He nodded, not looking at her directly out of embarrassment. "We should check for people."

They went first to Impa's house. At first everything was pitch black; someone had put all the fires out. Link pulled out a bottle of blue fire that made the room an eerie shade of gray. There was definitely no one there. Even the cow had left. They left that building and moved on to the next. Link went around the spider house, not making eye contact with Malon's questioning look. He didn't want her to go in there. He knew she wasn't particularly fond of spiders, and leaving her in there was the last thing he would do. Link remembered the gold skulltula that had been outside her window when they had been kids. She had refused to sleep at night until he had removed it.

They checked the kind woman's house, but even she was absent. The hyperactive man who was always desperate to buy something was strangely missing as well. As a last idea Link checked the Bazaar. As he had almost expected, the shopkeeper was inside, making grumbling noises every few seconds.

"Katrow," Link addressed him. "Where has everyone gone?"

As soon as the man caught sight of Malon trailing behind him, Link knew he couldn't leave her in the shop either. His good eye took a definite path down where Link could imagine her body was. He took a half-step to the right, obscuring the gruff man's view.

"Ah, I know nuthin, I tell ya," he rumbled. "I heerd some strange noises, not long ago, 'bout two hours I'd say."

Link was tempted to use the Eye of Truth to find out if that was truly all, but he decided to let it pass.

"You have my thanks," Link said, taking a step closer to the counter. "I need to purchase some arrows."

"Thirty rupees." Katrow grinned as he palmed the money Link gave him. "You know, the rooms upstairs're empty if you're looking to do a little business." He gestured one very large hand in Malon's direction.

Link knew he wasn't entirely sure what the man was talking about, but he had a vague idea. "No, thank-you. We will not be spending the night anywhere."

"Suit yerself." Katrow shrugged.

---

Malon's thoughts turned sour as a steady downpour started as soon as they left the Bazaar. She had no idea what was going on, but Link seemed fairly upset, and that was enough reason to her to worry. She immediately made a pact with herself to do whatever Link told her to and to avoid getting in the way. She didn't know why, but Malon had a feeling things were only going to get worse from there.

"Come on," Link instructed. He didn't like the idea of taking Malon into the temple at all. If there were any other option that seemed reasonable and safe he would do it immediately. Unfortunately, the safest he felt she could be was at his side where he could keep an eye on her. He paused for a moment, not entirely sure how one teleported two people. An idea formed in his mind, something along the lines of the intent that he used the spell with. Link pulled out the blue ocarina. Malon watched him curiously, wondering why Link would stop to play his instrument at such a time.

"Malon."

"Yes, Link?"

"Hold on to me." Link waited patiently, oblivious to the implications of that command.

Malon reminded herself that she had decided to trust Link implicitly and that just because the situation embarrassed her did not mean that she could back out. Hesitantly she stepped forward and grasped the front of his tunic. Link wrapped one arm around her to reach the ocarina and began to play a very mournful song. Malon was in utter shock as the air around them shimmered with energy. She blinked. Kakariko Village vanished, and Malon found herself leaning heavily against Link, standing on a stone engraved with a large rendition of the triforce. Her body shivered with the cold rain and the shock of experiencing a magical spell for the first time.

Link's voice rumbled against her ear pressed to his chest. "We're in the graveyard now."

Malon jerked away from him, unbelieving that she had been in such a position. Link seemed unaware of anything and turned to head down a short slope.

Link was very scared and hiding it well. He wasn't thinking about the temple, had essentially forgotten about Navi. He had learned the first true difference in being an adult, having a woman close caused him to turn crimson. It was also very pleasant, but it was likely that it was in part to the rarity of such occurrences. He couldn't remember the last time someone had touched him casually. The young boy who still occupied his mind was frightened of having to grow up so quickly. He immediately decided that thinking about it was the worst thing to do at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry about the delay in parts, but I'm taking a beating from my classes. Now that I'm not longer behind several hundred pages of reading, I'll probably have more time to worry about my stories. I'm having fun writing this story, even I'm going to enjoy the next one even more. In case you're wondering, yes, I have started it; but I will not post any part of it until this one is finished. "My Dear Fairy Boy" was spoiler enough for the next one, more than I'm used to giving. Malon and Link still have a lot to get through in this story until they're anywhere near ready to handle more. Heheheh, I love throwing people into dangerous situations. Oh, I doubt anyone will figure out what is causing the problem (who stole Navi), but if you can, I'll reward you with a side story of your choice, as long as it relates to my timeline. Here's a hint: It's the hardest thing Link has had to bring himself to fight for personal reasons.

Knight of Shadow

Part 2

---

The two made their way out of the unpleasant weather to a foyer of sorts. Malon was confused by the many torches surrounding a small platform, but Link seemed unaffected, so she kept quiet.

"I'm glad they've stayed lit," he commented absently.

They wove around the fire and entered through a dark door. The noises of the outer world were silenced. It was dark in the hall they stood in, the only light coming from what seemed to be the walls themselves. Link paused for Malon's sake, knowing she had never been into a temple before.

"This is the shadow temple," he whispered. "I was here two days ago." They stood in silence for a moment before Link asked quietly, "Do you hear it?"

Malon looked up at him, confused by the question. "Do I hear what?"

"I'm glad you don't," Link replied. "They aren't pleasant sounds." Her confusion confirmed what he had always wondered about. The strange melodies that seemed to follow him in different places were likely made by the magic that flowed through them. In the shadow temple it was better if she not hear the song.

Malon didn't ask again, trying to be as cooperative as possible. She wondered why they still hadn't moved from the entrance but trusted Link to know best. She especially wanted to know what he seemed to be hearing.

Link was ready to tackle the temple for the second time. He glanced back at Malon to see if she fared well before starting. In a moment of insight that Link discovered he had more often as an adult, he pulled out his Kokiri sword and handed it to her.

"You shouldn't need to use it, but if something happens I want you to have protection." He didn't think any of his other kid weapons would be all that helpful, but giving Malon that sharp little sword made him feel marginally better about dragging her into the temple.

Malon examined the small blade with a bit of excitement. Part of her was very eager to see what Link did all the time, to experience an adventure of the hero of time. However, the ranch girl was starting to feel nervous at being in an underground structure. She had never really been closed in a space that she couldn't see the sky from if she wanted. Also, she had certainly never gone on a dangerous journey before, unless one counted the trip from the ranch to the castle. Somehow Malon did not think that something as simple as a wagon ride would bring Link back each week looking like a ReDead.

Malon watched as Link changed out of his boots and put on a pair with wings. He straightened and looked into her eyes. "Please stay close and don't get lost in here," Link asked. Malon nodded and followed as they started walking. She noticed that his feet didn't make as much sound as usual and seemed to slide a bit. Her curious nature wanted to know why he had put on the new boots. Malon kept quiet.

Link's eyes scanned the walls carefully as they moved down the first corridor. Without Navi, he had to rely on his own senses to alert him to danger. He was doubly concerned about enemies because of Malon's presence. He knew that he had killed all of the evil creatures the first time he had come through, but experience had taught him that a new problem meant new creatures. Despite his awareness, Link was caught completely by surprise when a skulltula dropped on him at the first corner.

His body responded reflexively, pulling him back out of the way. Unfortunately, Malon had no idea what was happening and was caught by the blow of his retreat. Link turned in time to keep from falling on her and pulled her shocked body out of the way of the skulltula. He rose and swiftly dispatched of the creature.

Malon sat on the ground in pain, more than a little scared by the giant spider that had attacked them. She was marginally relieved that Link killed it easily, but she was beginning to realize that she was in far over her head. She saw Link's concerned gaze falling on her and scrambled to get up, ignoring the very sharp pain in her ankle and wrist. In his haste to jump away from danger, Link had stepped on her foot when he knocked her back. She hoped it wasn't broken, and it was going to take quite a bit of effort to hide it from Link. The last thing she needed to do was have him worrying about her for a stupid injury. She should have been paying more attention and gotten out of the way. Her right wrist gave a twinge in pain at the memory of falling on it. She would definitely pay more attention.

Link felt his heart calm down from its rushed beating at the surprise attack. He watched Malon rise quickly from the ground, noting that she seemed fine. How he had missed the shadow on the floor would remain a testimony to his incredible distraction. He needed to find his fairy before it was too late.

The first potential problem rose when they approached the chasm just around the corner. His hookshot was strong and could hold the weight easily, but Link wasn't entirely sure how one transported two people that way. Not seeing an easy way around the obstacle, he turned to Malon.

"I'm going to go across then throw my hookshot back to you."

He turned back and pulled it out before aiming. Malon watched with more than a little trepidation as the hook grabbed the opposite wall and dragged Link over to it. He pulled himself up easily before he turned to toss the tool back over. She caught it, surprised at how heavy it really was.

"Just aim it at the target and pull the lever," Link coached.

Malon tried to return his grin, but the thought of flying across the pit in the way she'd seen Link made her stomach turn. She was tempted to ask him what was down that hole, but her common sense told her she probably didn't want to know. Telling her fear to shut up, she aimed the hookshot with both hands and let it fly.

Malon's arms were strung taut as her body was dragged from the edge of the drop-off to fly at the opposite wall. Her heart froze in its beating in fear, her wide eyes fixed on the wall rapidly approaching her. The handle reached the hook, and before she could realize it the contraption released its hold on the wall. There was a moment that everything seemed perfectly still when she realized she was going to fall, and her instincts reacted to the pause, trying to throw her arms up to catch the edge. Grubby hands flailed in the air but never reached the grasp they sought, her arms being too short to reach from the target point. Malon briefly wished that she could assure Link that it wasn't his fault and apologize for begging to come with him. She started to fall and closed her eyes, deciding she really didn't want to see the darkness closing around her or Link's distressed face over the edge.

Her eyes shot open when a firm grip closed around her sore wrist. She immediately looked up to see a very scared Link lying at least halfway over the edge of the wall to grab her. Her wrist hurt quite a lot, but Malon turned her hand to grab his arm and solidify his hold on her.

"Don't let go," Link grunted out as he started to pull her up.

Malon watched him, in awe as he managed to bring her high enough to reach with his other hand. "I won't," she whispered, softer than Link could hear over his exertions.

Link could feel his heart finally begin to stabilize, if still beating quickly. His muscles burned, not used to lifting another person with one arm, but he wouldn't let go for all of Hyrule. He dragged her up, fighting gravity and weariness until he could reach under her other arm with his right hand. Carefully he scooted away from the edge, bringing Malon with him. Once she had cleared the ledge and was mostly on the ground he grabbed her, pulling her far from where she had fallen, hugging her tightly.

There were aches all over her body and several scratches; Malon didn't care. Link's hug was tight, but she needed the reminder that she was still alive, not falling down an eternal pit. He only held on for a moment before releasing her.

Link's body finally started to calm down once the crisis was averted. The thought that he had almost lost one of his best friends was a bit much to handle. Part of him didn't want to let Malon go; the boy in his head blushed furiously and reminded him that hugging girls was gross. He felt a bit of heat cover his cheeks and turned away from Malon's sight. He grasped the handle of his sword and pulled it out from between the stones he had driven it into. Now that his mind was clear Link thought it probably hadn't been the wisest thing to use as an anchor, but he had reacted on instinct and would have fallen otherwise. Or Malon would have fallen, which was worse.

They remained seated on the floor, neither feeling ready to tackle the rest of the temple. Malon thought that she might be able to move without trembling, but she wasn't certain. She was in slight shock, unable to realize that she had come close to dying yet didn't. Link's rescue still amazed her, that someone would risk his own life to save her, even if he did it on a daily basis for other people. In her own mind she certainly wasn't worth the sacrifice he was willing to make.

Link said calmly, still looking away from his friend, "Next time we'll find a better way to do that."

Malon froze, a chill soaking into her spine at the idea that there were other such chasms that they needed to cross. "Link, I'm only being a burden to you. Just leave me here."

His head turned to face her quickly. "No," he stated without hesitation. For some reason, now more than ever, he couldn't bear the thought of letting Malon out of his sight. "We'll just be more careful from now on."

He rose quickly from the ground, brushing the dust and stone particles from his clothing. Malon started to rise as well before faltering. Pain arced up her leg from her ankle and caused her to stumble and catch the wall.

Link jumped, ready to catch until she caught herself. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, of course, just dizzy," Malon partially lied. She was dizzy, but she had fallen because of her ankle. Her wrist also hurt, much worse than it had before Link had used it to lift her whole body.

Link started down the corridor, taking her words for the truth. Malon felt a bit guilty about hiding her injuries before deciding that Link had enough to worry about without her giving him more. It hurt a lot, but she could manage walking as long as Link didn't turn around to watch her grimace. He started a moderate pace away from the dangerous spot. She grew a bit concerned as they started heading toward a dead-end without stopping. 

"Link, we can't walk through a wall…" she started, before he did just that.

Malon stopped, staring dumbly at the spot where Link had just vanished. Suddenly he was there again, standing very close and grinning down at her with a child-like glee that he rarely displayed.

"I can't what?" he asked, mildly mocking.

Malon looked up at him, then at the wall, before looking up at him again. "You first."

Link chuckled and turned to disappear again. Malon stared at the place he had just been and took a deep breath. "I may never leave the ranch after this," she muttered before stepping through.

Malon had closed her eyes tightly when she stepped out of the corridor and into Link. He was still laughing quietly and pretended to be wounded when she poked his arm and glared. "You're getting too much fun out of this," she growled at him. Deep inside she was relieved to see him act so lightly, such a rare and precious thing that it was to her. She tried to ignore him out of false spite and stepped past him to look around the room they were in.

Link watched as Malon's face was immediately covered with dread at the sight that met her. He had almost forgotten where they were for a moment, something that did not happen often. He watched her expression and pinpointed the moment she sighted the skulls resting on columns. The whole room was very dark and eerie. A cold tingle always traveled down his spine in this temple.

Malon gazed around, imagining that a person could lose his mind in the shadow temple. A lot of the room was covered in a haze of darkness, masking whatever might be hiding from her vision. Without realizing it, she took a step closer to Link's side.

If at all possible Link wanted to avoid visiting the hall of skulls, as he referred to the section of the temple off to the left. Since all the doors were already unlocked he felt no need to scour every room to find keys as he normally would. He closed his eyes and tried to sense where the presence of evil was the strongest. It took him a moment to weed out all the energy from other creatures, but he finally felt it coming from the direction that Bongo Bongo's aura had filtered from the first time. He wasn't ready to assume anything, but he wasn't ruling out the possible obvious. His enemy was probably using the boss chamber. Link started forward, planning to go immediately to his destination.

They had just stepped into the ring of columns when low groans echoed around the vast room. Link stopped mid-step, his eyes darting around for the source of the familiar sound. He realized just how vulnerable he was without Navi's warnings.

"Link, what's wro-" Malon was cut off when Link's hand firmly covered her mouth. Then she heard it, a sorrowful moan, repeating several times from different locations. She spotted a form moving closer to them slowly and was suddenly frozen in her spot, unable to even draw breath. A chorus of screams rose up, and Malon felt a fear stronger even than falling into an endless pit. ReDeads.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Thank-you so much for all who reviewed! I've really appreciated the support, as this has been a fairly difficult year for me. Sou-chan guessed the identity of the enemy! Her story's being worked on and will hopefully be out soon.

I discovered an error in the second chapter, but I'm not going to fix it on the posted version. I forgot that at this point in the game Link is using the Longshot, not the Hookshot. It's not a major problem, but being a Zelda freak, it bothers me that I messed that up. So wherever you saw Hookshot in the last chapter, imagine it said Longshot. Also, since I don't own a Gamecube yet, my timeline is based entirely off of the N64 games until I can play the new ones.

Please read the note at the end of the story!

Knight of Shadow

Part 3

---

As soon as their paralysis wore off, Link pulled out his ocarina and played the Sun Song. Immediately the ReDeads were frozen, bathed in the light of the sun temporarily. Under different circumstances he would have taken the time to finish the creatures off, but he couldn't risk one getting past him with Malon there, and it was too dangerous to use an offensive spell that could catch her too. Link grabbed his stunned friend's arm and dragged her toward the gap. Without pausing he slung her body over his shoulder, hoping that his boots weren't affected greatly by extra weight. He heard a shriek muffled in his tunic as he walked right off the edge and onto air. They almost made it across the chasm when the boots started to lose their power. With one last push, Link used his back leg to jump as far as he could. There was a moment when he didn't think he'd clear the edge, then he was stumbling down onto stone, landing at his knees.

Malon remained a dead weight on his back for a moment while Link crouched, waiting for his legs to stop quivering from the impact. As he started to lift her away from her uncomfortable perch Malon scrambled backwards, away from the edge and up against the wall of the corridor. She sat there for several moments, panting and staring at where the stone ledge dropped into nothing. Link called her name softly twice with no response.

"Malon," he tried again. "Look at me."

Clear blue eyes pulled again from their gaze and locked onto his. Malon took a deep breath and let it out shakily. "I'm fine."

Though he didn't know how true it was, Link let her reassurance guide him. He rose and entered the hall that led away toward the presence.

She knew Link was going on and she needed to catch up. Malon knew she was going to slow him down if she didn't start moving. However, every fiber of her being screamed in terror of the situation, having come so close to death several times in just a few moments. It took her a few more deep breaths and a moment of gathering her courage to rise and follow after the hero of time. She had to keep going; she was responsible for her presence in the temple. Malon refused to let Link feel guilty about bringing her along.

"Are you coming?" he voice drifted softly over to her.

Malon turned from the chasm, refusing to look at it and remain scared. "Of course," she answered nonchalantly, despite the ball of tension in the pit of her stomach. She was reminded harshly of her injured ankle with the first few steps before she was able to cover her grimace and catch up with Link.

They walked down another hallway, similar to the first. Link seemed to be staring at the floor, not ahead as Malon would have expected. Suddenly he was tensing, as if preparing to fight, and drawing his sword.

"Stay back."

Malon couldn't see any sort of enemy but obeyed. Her eyes strayed to where Link's were focused, and she was shocked to see a shadow on the floor, growing rapidly. An eerie tingle raced up her spine, leaving a feeling of panic similar to walking into a spider's web. In front of Link a giant hand fell from above and started shifting on the ground. The hero did not hesitate for an instant and dove at the hand, sharp sword leading the way. It took several swipes, but the attacker finally disintegrated under Link's assault. He stepped away from the pile of dust, panting slightly from his exertions. 

He turned to Malon and said calmly, "That didn't use to be there. Watch out for them."

She could only nod and follow as Link continued. They came out to a small room that had doors on three other sides. Malon swallowed a breath at the sight of a beamus, not sure if making noise would alert it to their presence. She stayed behind Link while he drew out a bomb and tossed it at the tall creature. The explosion rocked the stones under her feet and demolished the enemy, leaving it safe for them to walk through. The farm girl was beginning to see how many creatures existed that she knew very little about. She knew that getting separated from Link in the temple would probably be a deadly experience for her.

They walked down passageways, Malon not really watching their path, just Link's back. Several more of those nasty spiders attacked them from above, but Link made short work of them again. A strange sound, like a rushing wind followed by a metallic clang, came from ahead. Malon peered around Link's shoulder and gasped. Two huge blades were suspended from above and dropping at regular intervals. She bit back any words of fear and waited for Link's guidance.

Link had a problem. The blades were one part of the temple that he particularly disliked, especially after having almost lost his behind on several occasions. As far as he knew, there was still a skulltula positioned between the two blades. His mind made up, Link turned and picked Malon up in his arms before stepping out over the drop.

Malon had just enough time to realize she was being held by her friend before he stepped out onto the air again. They were suspended for a moment before the magic gave out and they dropped the distance from the ledge they were on. Malon gulped as her stomach rose to her throat, then they landed. She was placed back onto her feet again, several paces away from the first deadly obstacle. Without warning, Link dashed under the falling edge and drew his sword on a skulltula that descended rapidly onto him. Malon couldn't help her cry at how close he came to being caught by the quick death and had to keep herself calm while the giant spider was severed. He returned under the blade again and took a hold of her arm.

"Are you ready? We have to run quickly when it rises," he said, glancing back briefly before facing their path.

"Link, I don't think I-" Malon was cut off when Link shouted "GO!" and started to run. Her stomach clenched with her fear, and she closed her eyes, unable to watch. The hand pulling her along jerked to a stop, but Malon kept her eyes tightly shut. Then they were running again and leaning to rest on the far wall.

Malon quickly noticed that she was shaking and made herself stop, not wanting to alarm Link.

He glanced back the way they had come, then watched his friend try to calm herself. "You're doing well. I was terrified of the blades when I first saw them."

Malon blushed slightly and replied indignantly, "Oh, I certainly am frightened too!"

Link grinned lightly at her protest.

They started walking together in silence. At first nothing seemed odd, but Link quickly realized something. The corridor they were in continued as far as he could see. Link frowned to himself and started going over solutions in his head. The temple had changed.

After walking the better part of an hour, Malon quietly asked, "Is this ever going to lead anywhere?"

Link didn't answer her right away, not really sure if it'd be the truth or not. "I believe so, but I think the temple has been altered slightly."

Link also started to realize something else in that moment. His strength was failing. He'd used too much energy, was probably completely out of magic at that point from his last trip to the eerie place. He'd had no chance to stock up on potions and fairies. He felt like his pace was slowing with each step.

Malon noticed first when a bend in the path appeared ahead of them. "Link! Look!"

He blinked tiredly and saw the turn he had been expecting long ago. Whatever spell had been cast on the hallway had been used up, perhaps. He glanced behind them and saw the place they had come from, not a few paces away. It made him wonder what else had been changed.

Malon dared to skip ahead a few paces, anxious to reach the end of the very long walk. She failed to notice the shadow cast upon her or that it was growing rapidly.

Link realized a moment too late that Malon was about to be attacked.

The farm girl cried out and fell when Link's arms thrust her against the hard wall. She looked up, horrified, to see one of the giant hands wrapped around Link. From his gasps it was obvious he was in pain. Malon grew determined and drew the short sword, not really thinking of anything but saving Link, and stabbed it at the creature. The short blade bit deeply, and she pulled down with it, cutting a deep gash into the attacker. It was enough to make it let go of Link and turn towards her.

Malon held the Kokiri sword out with her elbows locked, not really knowing how to wield a sword or defend herself. She braced for the impact when the hand rose from the ground and started to fly at her.

The movement was so fast that Malon almost failed to see Link's sword split the hand into two pieces. It fell to the floor and disintegrated. Malon saw him, kneeling over his sword for support and breathing heavily.

"Link!" Malon ran to him, just as he started to tilt over.

She caught his shoulders before he could hit the stone floor. He looked up at her with an apologetic smile and said hoarsely, "Sorry, I'll be fine in a bit," before his body went limp.

When Malon realized that she was technically alone in the Shadow Temple, she reserved the next few moments to panic. Once that was over, she dried her eyes and nose on her sleeve and decided to do something. First, and with much difficulty, she dragged Link's body over to the corner where the corridor turned, not liking the idea of him lying out in the middle of the floor. She settled down next to him with her little sword out and waited to defend him if necessary.

Malon finally got the opportunity to stare out into the huge chamber beyond their current spot. After she noticed many frightening creatures float around, she wondered if they would be safe where they were, but she observed that the nasty looking things followed certain paths and never entered the tunnel. With Link unconscious, she took the opportunity to examine her swollen ankle. It was red and painful and would probably soon turn purple and black. It was getting harder to walk on it without displaying pain. She slid her boot off and ripped some cloth from the bottom of her tunic to bind her foot. It helped a bit, but Malon wondered if she'd make it through the temple. Her wrist hurt as well, but it was nothing compared to her ankle.

After a good bit, Malon started to wish she had a way to know how much time had passed. She wondered if the horses were doing fine in Mr. Ingo's care and if her father was worried about her. She'd mentioned that she was leaving when she had gone inside to change, but there was no telling if her words had penetrated his deep sleep. She wondered how far along the day had gotten, and if the sun was shining or if it was obscured by clouds. The darkness and strange things all around her were very unpleasant, and she wished desperately for the outdoors or at least for Link to recover so she wouldn't be alone anymore.

She bent her knees up to rest her head on them and try to hold back tears. Malon scolded herself mentally and promptly ignored the fact that anything existed outside of the temple.

Her priorities finally straight, the young woman turned and started checking Link for any injuries she could bind. He had a minor scrape on his upper arm and a cut on the back of his hand. She tore some more fabric from her clothes and bandaged him. Her hand gently brushed the bangs from his face, indulging herself with the opportunity to just look at the man her friend had become. It made her sad, though, that someone so young already looked so weary. She could see the path around his eyes and forehead where creases were forming and the traces of scars in all sorts of shapes scattered on his skin. His forehead was smooth but not soft, hardened from the constant beating that his skin faced from the elements and other things. She lightly touched several burn marks on the back of his hand, next to the bandage, and remembered the story he'd told her about going into the base of the volcano. Knowing he had seen so much made Malon feel very much the child next to him, but he himself had only known a young boy's years.

Malon sighed and resumed her guard next to Link. She didn't notice the shadow descending around her.

to be continued

I really do thank every one who is reading this and ask you to be patient. I've not been updating quickly because of time constraints. I have several very hard classes this semester, and as much as I love these characters and want to help them out, I don't always have time. I'll try not to let it go so long again without posting. Frankly, part of the problem is that I don't enjoy this part of the story. I'd much rather write the next story where they start dancing around a relationship. I'm getting bogged down in technicalities of the temple. It'll get better in the next chapter, I promise.

MTG


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all the reviews! I've really enjoyed reading them! I will be auctioning my future first-born child to get a hold of the new Zelda game as soon as it comes out. Anyone looking for child labor, contact me when you pre-order the game. I almost passed out when I watched the trailer the first time, and although I have only a vague idea how it can fit into the OoT universe, I'm dying to play it.

All right, a warning, I'm going to be taking liberties with certain parts of the story in this chapter. In my interpretation of what was said in the game, the Master Sword can only be wielded by the hero of time, Link, and will probably refuse to work for someone else. It could potentially become a weight too heavy for any man to lift. I imagine it might even have a slight sentience and will when it comes to fighting and shifting through time. That's how things will function in my timeline. So, in my understanding, Link is the only person who can use the sword. Now to make things confusing… heheheheh…

---

Knight of Shadow

part 4

---

Malon glanced down at her shoe for some reason and realized that a shadow was surrounding her. It was circular and rapidly growing. Horror filled her as she scrambled out of the way, knocking into Link's sword in her haste. A sharp sting came from her thigh where the unsheathed weapon had scraped through the cloth and skin. Just in time, she moved from the path of the falling hand. Everything slowed in her field of vision.

She saw the ugly creature land very close to the sleeping man, she saw the sword resting innocently on the stone, and she watched her hand grab it. Her grip almost failed when she realized how very heavy it was, but Malon would not let Link be hurt again for her sake. She swung the weighty weapon with all her might, not really looking to see where the blade went, feeling it bite into the crusty flesh. She faltered when she realized what was happening; despite her hesitation the metal edge cleaved the enemy in two, almost moving itself while Malon held it. She tilted as her body followed the swing, and the sword clattered to the floor. The hand vanished in a cloud of dust.

Malon glanced down at her arms and saw dust covering them from the dead creature. She grimaced and furiously rubbed them off onto her pants, not wanting any part of the death on her skin. She had just killed a living thing for the first time. It had been a danger to Link, and if the situation arose she would do it again without too much thought, but the fact remained that she had just taken a life. Her body slid back until it made contact with the wall, her eyes locked on the grimy blade resting at her feet. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes, but they never fell.

---

Link became aware of a throbbing in his skull and aches throughout his whole body. Whatever he had slept on hadn't been very comfortable. His eyes slid open and focused on a stone ceiling. He realized quickly by the sights and sounds that he was not in a place he would normally choose to nap. His head rose fractionally to see Malon resting with her chin on her knees, staring with a glazed expression at his sword near her feet. Link let his head fall back against the stone and concentrated on gaining awareness again.

Malon noticed Link stirring and quickly crawled to his side with an anxious expression.

"Link," she called out softly, "are you feeling better now?"

He sighed and rubbed a hand over his eyes. A little smile drifted across his face at the familiarity of waking to Malon's face. She often woke him when he stayed at the ranch. Link glanced around where he was resting to gain his bearings and noticed a blood stain on Malon's pants. He rose quickly into a sitting position, closing his eyes against the temporary dizziness.

"Why are you bleeding?" Link asked, worried.

Malon looked down as if seeing it for the first time. "Oh, I think I must have caught my leg when I was crawling across your sword. A hand came, and I killed it!"

Link looked into his friend's distressed eyes with shock. "Are you all right!"

"I think so," she answered slowly, then quickly blurted, "I used your sword! Please don't be angry! I shouldn't have touched it." Malon lowered her eyes to the floor guiltily.

"No," Link said immediately, "I don't mind, I'm just glad you weren't hurt worse."

Deep blue eyes met his and stared for a moment, trying to gauge his sincerity. Malon must have decided to believe him, and she gave him a tremulous smile while her hands gripped the torn edge of her tunic.

"I'm so glad you're awake again. It was scary in here alone," her voice cracked on her last words. "Link, I killed something. I've never done anything like that before."

Link didn't really think about what he was doing, but he pulled Malon's shoulders to tuck her against his side under his arm.

"Don't be upset, many of the things you see in this temple aren't really alive."

She looked up at him with surprise.

"So," she hesitated, "the hand wasn't really living? Like the ReDeads?"

Link nodded.

Even though it wasn't much, the idea made her feel a bit better.

Link started to get to his feet. "We need to keep going."

---

Getting through the cavernous room had been very stressful, especially with a girl who didn't like the idea of walking over a bottomless chasm. Or under a falling blade. Link didn't really blame her. It had been quite difficult for Malon to bite her tongue when Link carried her onto an invisible block. At least, he had said there was a block there. He had whipped out a purple eyeglass and used it to find a moving platform. She just hoped that there wouldn't be anymore of those in the temple. She much preferred the falling blades; at least she could see them.

Link had seemed bothered when they walked through a door that left the cavern. They had been walking for a while down another corridor, and he hadn't said anything. Malon had no idea that he was thinking about her.

His words were honest when he told her he didn't mind Malon using the Master Sword; he had absolutely no qualms with it. What bothered him was the legend associated with the blade. He had been told that only the hero of time could use it. As much as he doubted the reason of it, he had become that person, and no one else should have been able to handle it. Worry filled his mind at the thought of Ganondorf getting a hold of the key to shifting through time. Nothing would be able to stop him from going back seven years, as powerful as he had gotten, and killing him as a young boy. The evil man had not expected Link to become such a thorn in his side and would gladly take any chance to eliminate him. He needed to discuss this with Rauru as soon as they left the temple.

There was also the small matter of the paths changing again. Expecting to enter the spike-filled room, Link was surprised to find another endless passage beyond the door. He wondered how many of these they'd encounter before finally reaching their goal. In the places that had been altered, the magical residue hummed strongly with traces of the presence. He could also feel that they were getting closer, the unpleasant sensations he had been feeling growing stronger. He peered at Malon from the corner of his eye.

She was starting to tire. They had been in the temple at least a day and slowed by his impromptu nap. She had a few small cuts, and Link wished he'd thought to visit a fairy fountain before his trip. Malon was also walking strangely, but Link could not get a good view of her leg from the loose pants. He'd deal with it when they had the resources to do so; until then, he trusted her to tell him if a problem arose.

They were close, Link could feel it. There was a lingering of Bongo-bongo's power, but he knew that ghost was dead. Overlapping the remnants of that force was what he was searching for. It would not be much longer.

---

Malon watched Link from under her bangs, biting her lip more than once to keep quiet. She really wanted to sit down, even for just a minute, but she didn't dare slow their progress. Navi could be in serious danger, and Malon could only imagine how worried Link was for her. She blinked rapidly when a small piece of dust flew into her eye, pausing in her steps. Link was still walking, so she quickly wiped her hand on her trousers and tried to scrape the dirt out before she'd get left behind. The boy ahead of her was turning slowly back in her direction; it seemed like a very drawn-out movement to her. Then the ground beneath her feet shifted, and suddenly she was falling again. There was only darkness.

---

Link whirled around quickly, noticing that Malon was no longer at his side. His eyes widened in panic when he realized that he was alone in the chamber. He ran back several paces, looking for any change in the stone passageway that would show where Malon had gone. Remembering what items he had, the Lens of Truth was pulled out and used. He couldn't see any extra doorways or holes, but there was a strange cracking line spanning the length and breadth of the corridor that had light shining through it. Frustration filled him, anger at having lost Malon despite his determination to protect her. Link drew his sword, and with all his strength and fury he began swinging the sharp edge down on the stone.

---

Malon could see, but for some reason she didn't feel that her eyes were open. Her body wouldn't move, but the sights before her were gliding by as if she were briskly walking. She saw Castle Town, similar to what it had looked like before Ganon, however, the buildings were nicer, newer. Several people she recognized waved at her, and her hand rose to return the gesture. She stared at the hand, and something didn't seem quite right about it. She continued to walk, through the town and out to the road leading up to the castle. The landscaping had changed, and she didn't recognize the spot where she had given Link an egg so many years ago.

Malon started running faster, anxious to reach the gates. She ran up to the guards, and to her shock, she was standing at eye level with them. They gave her looks of admiration and waved her past. Malon started to feel like she didn't belong in the scene, but her body kept moving without her control, up the stairs to the elaborate structure that was even more glorious than the last time she had seen it. She crossed the bridge over the small moat and paused for a moment, glancing down into the water for fun. Blue eyes stared back at her, similar to the ones she saw in the mirror every morning, but much harder, wearier. It wasn't her own face looking up; it was Link's.

---

A bright light blinded Link, sending him back several steps away from the wall he had been striking. He was getting through, but it still wasn't enough. The Master Sword vibrated in his hands, wanting to break the spell and continue just like its hero, despite the pain the weapon was enduring to do so. Link could feel the sword's state, knowing he couldn't use in that way any longer. He pulled out the crystal the goddesses had blessed him with, the swirling flame inside only a weak reflection of the heat in his own eyes. Link gripped the magic item tightly and willed all of his power into it before swinging his arm down to release an incredible wave of fire. The blaze rose higher and thicker than he had ever summoned before, but Link's sight was trained on the clear surface held in his hand, fueling the inferno that grew around him. The energy was discharged, blowing away and melting everything in its path.

Link rose slowly with a calm expression, eyeing the powder near his feet that was the only remains of the illusion spell. He gave a brief thanks to Din for lending him her strength and tucked her gift away again. The skin on his face stung from a heat burn, and the tip of his hat was a bit scorched, but Link did not notice or care. He had lost two important friends to his enemy, and he would not let it continue any longer.

tbc

And Link gets MAD. Heheheh. During the course of writing this, I think I figured out how "Twilight Princess" will work in my timeline, and I'm excited about using it.

If anyone has any questions regarding my understanding of the timeline, feel free to email me and ask about it. I will not be incorporating the cartoon or whatever there is out there in that respect. I am only concerned with the games.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm really on a Zelda kick now, anticipating the new game and all. The pictures from it are so pretty! - I'm only very sorry that Malon isn't in it as far as I can tell. But I will have a solution in my story! (much further down the road)

I hate my roommate. Just thought I'd share that with the world. If she touches my N64 again, I will break her arm in three places… just kidding, heheheh… sorta… cough

---

Knight of Shadow

part 5

---

Link looked around the small room he was in, annoyed that it was unfamiliar. It was no real matter though, and he simply headed for the only door out of it. He stepped out and barely had a chance to realize that there was no ground under his feet. The grip his hand maintained on the door handle was the only thing that kept him from dropping off quite a narrow ledge, magic boots or not, very high from the gaping hole below. He wondered briefly if the spell had been meant to send them over the edge without noticing in time. His eyes scanned below and around, spotting a ladder tightly bound to the wall several arms' length away. It was a simple matter to jump and grab the rungs, and Link quickly started to descend.

It was tedious climbing down so far, but Link did it efficiently. The small landing he reached was barely enough to stand on, making it necessary to slide across the wall to the doorway at the end of it. He gazed about one last time to be sure he had missed nothing, trying to figure out where in the temple he could be. The stones he was pressed against continued on until his vision reached its limit in all directions. There were no other breaks in the wall other than the two doors he had discovered. Link decided that it mattered very little. Malon was still missing.

---

Having discovered that she was seeing things through Link's eyes, Malon struggled to stop looking, feeling as if it was an intrusion. There was little she could do, however, and she strode into the castle without pause, straight through the entryway and into the throne room. Malon had never seen inside of the castle even before it was destroyed, and she was in awe at what greeted her eyes. She had never seen such elegant decorating elsewhere, lavish purple and blue cloths draped across light gray rock. Gold candleholders and vases shined from every fine wood surface. She decided that if there was an afterlife of paradise, it must look like Hyrule Castle. Several court musicians sat to one side of the room, playing stringed instruments peacefully.

Malon looked straight ahead as she approached the dais. She had only seen glimpses of the Princess as a child, and no one had known where their royal leader had been for the past seven years. Despite the incredible differences, Malon knew that the beautiful woman rising to meet her was Zelda herself, Queen of Hyrule. The farm girl was in awe, never having seen such a stunning person in all her life. Zelda smiled brightly at her and quickly began informing her of how much she had missed her. Malon had to remind herself that Zelda was speaking to Link. The warm glow in the royal blue eyes was fixed on the hero, and Malon could see love and adoration there of an intensity that she believed could not possibly be matched. She was happy for Link, knowing he'd be able to live as king if he married Zelda, the finest life a man could wish for. For some reason that she didn't understand, Malon's chest ached at visions such a thought inspired.

Zelda was leading them out into the palace gardens, a lush and tranquil place filled with flowers that tried to mimic the Queen's eyes but fell short of the pure blue color. Malon could not hear the conversation clearly, everything being filtered before she could perceive it, but she caught ideas and phrases, quickly realizing that she could never hope to understand such topics. The rumors of Zelda's wisdom were real, and it shamed Malon slightly that she could not even grasp such idle talk between Link and his queen. He did not add much to her words, but the bits he gave made Zelda look intrigued and delighted, so they must have been quite intelligent. Malon felt pride for him.

The walk in the gardens had led into another part of the building, and Zelda sat down on a soft bench and motioned for Link to join her. The Queen took one of his calloused hands in her own and began to speak earnestly. Malon fought again to close off her senses, feeling like a horrible invader in such a private and intimate moment. She struggled fiercely and was reward with the vision fading away, blackness rising to meet her again.

---

Link finally felt as if he had made progress. The rooms had been shifted, and he had found himself exiting another pathway to find the spirit boat waiting for him. Knowing where he was gave him the confidence and energy to jump onto the wooden deck that could take him to the afterlife if he lingered.

---

Though the darkness surrounded her, faint voices started to make Malon feel uncomfortable. She worried briefly about Link and hoped he wasn't concerned for her sake. Guilt nibbled at her for getting separated from him, but it wasn't strong enough to upset her. The whispers grew discernable, and this time they were actually meant for her to hear. The guilt tore a bit off at the eavesdropping she had done earlier on Link and Zelda, however unwilling it might have been. With nothing better to focus on, the words drifting past her ears started to assemble and make sense, although she wasn't sure she was exactly hearing them from sound, so much as in her head.

_Why did you follow him?_

Malon was slightly startled at the question but quickly feigned an indignant retort. "I don't see how that's anyone else's business."

_Is it his business?_

There was no need to ask who was she was being asked about. "Yes, I suppose."

_Then it is also mine._

"Who are you?" she dared.

The darkness became stifling again when she got no response.

---

Link stepped forward to open the last door. The waves of power he felt were coming from the next room, of that he had no doubt. He felt better about facing an unknown enemy having found fairies in pots earlier. Expecting to find a small room that would lead to a larger one, Link opened the door.

---

Malon had lost track of time from the moment she had entered the temple and therefore had no idea how long she had been missing. Her mysterious companion returned several times, at one point humming a song and simply sighing at others. He hadn't actually spoken to her though, and she had only tried to call out to him once. It was strange, she thought, but for some reason he felt familiar. And in some way she had decided that he was in fact a "he" with no real evidence other than a faint voice in her head.

She had been alone for a good while, so suddenly appearing in front of a mirror was a bit disconcerting. She was suspended in a way that resembled standing, so her reflection on the other side was also on her feet. However, the image was not actually of herself. It was a featureless shadow.

_The problem with ones who possess no magic is that someone else must waken their inner form. I took the liberty of doing that while you were resting earlier_

"I don't understand," Malon murmured in shock.

The one who had been talking to her finally separated from the darkness and stepped through the mirror. Looking in at her were a form of Link and one of herself, identical in shape alone. A chill ran up her spine, the twisted scene they created unnerving her.

_ Everyone has a shadow. Your Link is quite strong, so it is only natural that his separate. Ganondorf made sure that I too could be strong._

Malon was never given the chance to say anything; the two shadows fled out of her sight.

tbc

I didn't really want to stop here, but I had to do it somewhere. The next chapter will be much longer, and the climax of the story. After that there will be a brief epilogue, and I can start the new series! I'm excited.


	6. Chapter 6

We're almost there! I really appreciate everyone who's stuck through until the end with me.

---

Knight of Shadow

part 6

---

Link discovered a slight problem when he crossed the threshold and saw a misty lake as far as his vision stretched. He peered over his shoulder, only to see that the door he had come by was gone. He was ankle-deep in the silvery water, and the whole situation was very familiar. Link wondered how he had not guessed earlier. Ahead of him was a row of five mirrors, each taller than himself and edged with elaborate swirls of gold. They all reflected his body as it moved closer quickly, all but one. The mirror in the middle held Malon.

Before he could get close enough to see her expression a raucous laughter filled his head. Link paused and looked around quickly, unsurprised to see a shadowy form walking toward him from behind the wall of mirrors, but something was wrong; it wasn't his own shadow. It was Malon's. Link experienced a sinking sensation in his stomach.

_Let's make a deal, boy. I'll give you back your fairy, and you can take her with you. I'll keep the real one; I quite like her._

Though his face was blank, Link felt something unpleasant growing inside of him.

"No. Give Navi and Malon both to me."

His enemy finally came out in the open, though he stood back near the mirrors. The shadow Malon approached him slowly, and Link couldn't help but step back from her.

---

Malon could see him, she could see Link. Her spirits lifted; if anyone could get them out of their predicament it was Link. She was a bit ashamed at being caught, and watching her own shadow approach the hero made her nervous. She thought back to something the shadow had told her earlier.

_We are formed from all the dark wishes of a person's heart._

---

Shadow Link pulled out a glass bottle that contained a fairy. He tossed the bottle in the air and caught it several times, causing the poor being inside to hit the sides.

"Navi!" Link drew his sword and tried to charge his counterpart. He was stopped by a shadowy body clinging to his. He looked up at the creature still in possession of his fairy.

"I thought I destroyed you in the water temple," he stated.

_You should know better than anyone else that killing something only makes it stronger._

The shadow uncorked the bottle that held Navi and shook her out of its containment. The weary fairy fell to the water below. Link tried to lunge forward, fearful she'd drown, but was still held back by the girl gripping his tunic. He exhaled in relief when Navi pulled herself out of the pool and slowly drifted over to him. She collapsed on his shoulder, a wet and tired glowing ball.

"Navi, are you all right?"

She shook herself off and replied, "Yes, but I think I need to rest before I can help you again."

Link felt marginally better at having his companion back, though he was still concerned for her. He felt her crawl up into his hat, a relatively safe place.

_Now you have your fairy and your girl. Leave._

Link looked down at the girl pressed against his front then he stared at Malon still trapped. She looked pained, watching everything from behind glass. He gently pushed the shadow's shoulders back, making her release him, and moved her to the side. The hero of time started walking steadily to his shadow, reaching back to draw his sword as he closed in. His copy did the same, waiting and bracing himself for the first strike.

_You know you can't beat me that way, with just your sword._

Link didn't bother to comment.

---

Malon bit the inside of her mouth when she saw Link advance on his enemy. A small part of her was thrilled at the opportunity to see him doing what was considered his destiny. However, she feared for his safety. He had never been hurt beyond repair before, but that wasn't enough to make Malon sure it wouldn't happen this time. She wanted to have completely blind confidence in him, as most of Hyrule did. Knowing him made it different somehow; she couldn't see him simply as a never-tiring savior of their land.

She could tell he was tired, passing out earlier was pretty indicative of that. For the first time it was a personal battle. The shadow of herself was following behind him; watching her hang on to Link earlier had been painful in its own way. Shadow Link had told her, and Malon knew she had to accept that she thought of Link in… that… way… A light blush rose to her cheeks just at the thought of it. The vision she'd had of Zelda came back, mocking her. She may think of Link in that manner, but the Queen also did. Even though Malon knew she wasn't the most learned girl in Hyrule, she knew enough to understand what would happen in the end. Seeing through Link's eyes had been enough to convince her of that.

Link raised his sword and moved into his first attack. From behind the mirror it all seemed to move slowly, as if time had been stretched. Malon wished that she possessed any sort of magic to help him.

---

Their swords connected and rang off of each other. Link leapt back and quickly jumped forward again, bringing the sharp edge of the Master Sword against the mirror enemy. He moved furiously, not pausing between swings. Their first battle had gone this way as well, and Link couldn't see any opening to attack with the sword. He took several steps back, circling around the shadow, until he was grasped from behind.

Link whirled around, and Shadow Malon's arms wrapped around his chest. He looked down in shock, disabled by the clinging girl. Shadow Link stood off to the side, laughing in Link's head.

_Just take her and go like I told you. She seems to like you well enough._

Link tried unsuccessfully to pry the leech off, but she simply held on tighter. "Why are you doing this? Why are you bringing Malon into it?" he cried out.

_Why must you be the only one to have a fairy and a girl? That's why I took your stupid fairy, but I've decided that I like the girl better. I'm better than you, more powerful thanks to Ganondorf and your efforts. Why shouldn't I get to have the girl?_

Link imagined a look of twisted fury on the featureless face by the tone of his words.

_I'm tired of being alone!_

---

Malon tried to think frantically. Link was being hindered by her imitation. She saw how his shadow fought, seeming to react exactly as Link did, as if knowing in advance what his attack would be. At least Navi is safe now, she thought.

---

"I will not leave without Malon." Link watched his opponent move around him and adjusted to keep his back protected.

A battle cry sounded in his head, and Shadow Link lunged at him, something he had never been able to do before. Link was surprised and barely caught the blow with his sword. He needed to remove the clingy shadow, but he couldn't bring himself to hurt the girl, even if she wasn't really Malon. He almost missed a second strike, and the force of it sent him back several steps. The girl gripped him even tighter, almost cutting off his ability to draw more than a shallow breath.

His shadow vanished, dropping off into the water in a way that had annoyed Link quite a bit in the Water Temple. He knew he had a few precious moments to free himself before his enemy would appear again. The girl dragging on him stopped trying to hold herself up, becoming deadweight when he tried to move. Link turned just in time to meet his enemy again, scarcely protecting himself from his shadow with his shield.

The dark blade swung in short arcs, falling faster than the hero could block. Shadow Link plummeted away into the mist again. Link gripped the wrists at his chest and pulled. The creature held tighter, effectively hampering and distracting him. He dropped his shield and pushed at her shoulders.

The cold, wicked feel of a sharp blade slid across his back. Link cried out and stumbled forward. He tripped over Malon's shadow, and they both fell into the shallow water with a large splash.

---

Malon struggled to free herself from the clutching darkness and started hitting the surface in front of her. She had seen the shadow preparing to hurt Link and been unable to warn him, and the water around the fallen hero was tinged pink with his blood. The trapped girl cried out, beating futilely against the glass.

Tears welled up in Malon's eyes and spilled down her cheeks, cutting paths in the grime from her journey. The edges of her hands were bruised from trying to escape, but she would not give up. The girl paused for a moment and breathed deeply, trying to clear her mind. She stopped focusing on her view of the battle and directed all of her attention to her problem. Her hand drifted down her side to grasp the hilt of the Kokiri sword. The blade slid easily from its sheath and gleamed even in the darkness.

Malon gripped the sword with both hands and raised it over her head. Goddesses, please help me! she thought and brought the point down against the barrier.

At first Malon felt disappointment when nothing happened, then a small break appeared around the point of contact. The cracks spread out like a web, and the whole mirror shattered outward. Malon quickly jumped out of her prison and ran to Link.

---

The pain in his back was throbbing, but Link had experienced far worse. He struggled to rise from the water, encumbered by the girl slumped across him. Link turned to put the shadow under him and tried to pull her arms away from around his body. She struggled fiercely, but his strength finally obeyed him, freeing him from the girl. The Master Sword rested in the water several paces away, and Link quickly snatched it up to attack his shadow. They both paused when a cracking sound came from the mirrors. A shocked cry came from Shadow Link as they watched Malon break through the glass grasping the Kokiri sword. Link grinned and took advantage of the surprise, getting a good slash at his opponent.

Shadow Link leapt back and sank into the ground again.

Link wasted no time in running to Malon. He grasped her shoulders and eyed her quickly, searching for any harm that may have come to her. "Are you well?" he asked.

Malon grinned and patted his arm. "I'm fine. I'm so sorry he caught me. I never should have let myself fall behind!"

Link shook his head and gave her a gentle smile. "It's not your fault. I think he was just waiting for a moment like that."

They stood in the same spot for a moment, forgetting briefly about the battle. Malon was about to ask Link about Navi when she saw a dark head near Link's shoulder.

"Oh, no you don't. Not again!" Malon grated out and marched out of Link's grasp and up to the being that resembled her so closely. She took a firm hold of her shadow's shoulders and found herself being gripped the same way. The shadow didn't fight her though, and Malon decided it was enough to keep her clear of Link while he fought.

Link cast a quick glance to the mirrored image of Malon holding onto herself to be sure that she was safe. He crouched in a ready stance as his shadow appeared again.

_We will end this now, and I shall see your blood run past my feet._

Link calmly grasped under his shield to produce a flaming orb. Malon's vision was drawn to the fiery center that reflected back into the hero's eyes. There was a hard edge to his voice that Malon had never heard before as he addressed his enemy.

"Yes, we will end this now."

The farm girl flinched and shut her eyes at the blinding flash of Link's sword. The clang echoed in the large space. As she watched the flurry of swords Malon found herself clinging to her shadow in fear of Link's safety. He was tiring rapidly from exhaustion and his injuries, despite the apparent strength in his eyes. He still held the spell in his left hand, clenching it tightly to avoid dropping it, and Malon wondered what he was waiting for.

Shadow Link knew all of Link's weaknesses at the moment. He waited for a slight falter in the hero's attack and took advantage, lunging with the tip of his blade aimed at Link's stomach. Time seemed to slow down as the sharp edge of the shadow blade neared Link's unprotected mid-section.

Malon's mouth opened to cry out as she hugged her shadow closer.

Link's mind went still. His body reacted on its own and spun around the sword charging him. He raised Din's Fire above his head and brought it down upon the back of his shadow, desperately calling all of his energy and earlier rage into it. The shadow's screams of agony started before the fireball even spread, turning the darkness and the water around them into steam.

It was brutal. Malon could only stare in shock as Shadow Link was dispelled before her eyes. The girl in her arms vanished as well, and the chamber they were in turned back into a much smaller dark room with a pit in the center. It took her several moments to realize that the fight was over, and she recovered quickly enough to notice Link staggering toward the large hole in the floor. She ran to catch him and dragged him from danger. He was barely awake and quickly losing what consciousness he had. He peered up at her with his clear blue eyes, unable to formulate any speech.

It was calm around them to Malon, no evil creatures lurking to drain their life. She watched Link fumble under his back and pull out what was left of a jar of Lon Lon milk. He gave her a faint smile and drank slowly. Malon helped him steady the bottle and watched anxiously as his scratches and bruises seemed to improve just from the milk. A bit of energy returned to him, and Link rose to his feet with her help.

"How do you feel?" Malon asked as she held him up.

He smiled slightly. "Better than I did before the milk."

The blue ocarina appeared from his belt. Malon braced herself as Link started to play a song…

tbc

Next chapter is an epilogue that will explain a few bits of the story and give some hints of what's to come. I'm glad this is over, as I've had the next one in wraps for quite some time. I look forward to writing it. Thank-you to all my faithful readers, especially the ones that let me know they were still interested in this story! -


	7. Chapter 7

---

Knight of Shadow Epilogue

---

Link held his arms up, peering into the blinding light to catch the medallion Nabooru had given him. He had gotten all the sages to help finally; it was time to fight Ganondorf. The cool and breezy air of the Chamber of Sages was a balm, and Link was loath to leave it right away, despite his duty to save Hyrule. He could feel the other sages' presence and called out to Rauru. After a brief moment the older man appeared before him, looking as wise and kind as he had before.

"What assistance of mine would you like, Hero of Time?" he asked with a warm smile.

Link wasn't entirely sure what he wanted to ask, just a general idea that Rauru held the answers he needed. He heard a whisper on the breeze.

_the sword…_

The hero grasped the Master Sword and pulled it from the sheath, holding it before the sage.

"You told me before that only one could use this sword."

Rauru examined the young man before him, observing the uncertainty that had appeared with his question. "What troubles you?"

"Someone else used it," Link answered. "If I am not the only one, then Ganondorf could also gain access to the sacred realm and time through it."

The troubled expression on Link's face alerted the sage to the consideration he had given these things. He chose to tread lightly on the subject to protect Link's maturing feelings but put his mind at ease.

"Young hero, what circumstances lead you to believe another can use this blade?" Rauru asked.

Link stared at the sword in his hands as if contemplating his explanation. "I know you see many things from this chamber." Link was silent for several moments before continuing, "Malon was able to use the sword."

"Does it bother you that she was able to?" the old man asked carefully.

"No!" Link replied immediately, which assured the sage in his thoughts. "I was glad it saved her." He sheathed the sword. "I am just confused."

"I understand your question, but I may not answer all of it for you. Fate and the goddesses work on their own in the space of time that has already been decided."

The lost expression on the young hero's face almost amused the old man. "Link, you are the only one that is able to use that sword."

"I do not understand."

Rauru considered his next words. "What do you know of the manner by which people are bound together through fate?"

"Nothing."

"The goddesses know many things before we do. They know the bonds that experience will develop, many of which are not visible to individuals at the current time."

Link blamed his young mind for his inability to grasp what the sage was explaining. "Is the sword safe?"

"Yes," Rauru replied. "You will understand in the future why young Malon was able to wield it. In the meantime, do not fret. No other will be able to touch the sacred blade."

"Thank-you," Link said quietly, bowing his head in thanks. When he glanced back up the old sage had already vanished again.

---

Link approached the bridge that the sages had made for him to reach Ganondorf. He briefly hoped that Malon was well and at the ranch, safe from the battle that was about to take place. The people had suffered in the miserable land for long enough. He had to save Hyrule, no matter what the costs.

fini

-and thus begins the next series... Check soon for the posting of "Whispers of a Hero" the continuation of my Zelda fanfiction timeline. Thank-you for reading.

-MtG


End file.
